Um Dia da Calça, Outro Dia do Estuprador
by IluChan
Summary: Miroki... o Monge levadinho... o que acontece quando todas as mulheres assediadas se juntam?...


Um Dia da Calça, Outro dia do Estuprador...

_Obs: - olhar sombrio, bem arregalado de zumbi _

_°-° olhar hipnotizado ( também sinistro)_

_Õ Õ' olhar de desespero_

Tudo que estiver entre parênteses é observação minha, O.K.?!

Mais uma coisinha! Tentem imaginar cada cena e tentem também imaginar a voz da Sango como se ela falasse como um zumbi! ( meio manso e devagar--)

Bom... é SÓ isso tudo!Bom... Boa leitura! Espero que gostem!

Mil quinhentos e doze era o ano... Setecentos e vinte e quatro era o número de tapas no rosto...Cinco era o número de chutes no saco (ainda não tinha virado moda...¬ ¬)... E seis mil trezentos e onze, a quantidade de mulheres assediadas por ele... o Monge Safadinho, mais conhecido como... Miroki! O Jackson das garotinhas protegidas e desprotegidas! O desespero dos aldeões e da pobre Sango!

Mesmo que carregando essa terrível fama nas costas, o monge ainda repousava tranquilamente na ausência dos companheiros de viagem, apreciando um maravilhoso saquê enquanto pensava nas princesas que a vida lhe traria... Ah! Como a vida era boa! As mulheres sempre apareciam em seu caminho! Eram dos mais variados tipos, sempre conhecia várias e não conseguia mesmo assim saciar sua sede de pessoas do sexo oposto...

Passava uns quinze minutos com cada uma, pedia-as para ter um filho dele e depois disso cada um seguia o seu caminho. Seu mestre sempre lhe dizia para tomar cuidado. "Se alguma delas resolver levar a sério ou quiser casar meu garoto... você está simplesmente ferraaaaado..."

Olhando distraído para a bebida, Miroki reparou que o líquido estava vibrando levemente... De repente, o chão começou a vibrar também e cada vez mais forte! O monge levou um susto e acabou derramando a bebida, olhando para todos os lados, assustado. Correu para a porta dos fundos da cabana onde estava. O Céu estava cinzento e trovões ecoavam no ar. O vento soprava forte, fazendo com que o aprendiz de Jackson cobrisse os olhos com a mão. Um leve som espectral começou a sibilar em torno do local onde jazia um corpo trêmulo de alguém que se dizia monge...¬ ¬. Foi caminhando lentamente em direção ao barulho.

" Talvez seja um Youkai..." Este foi o pensamento de Miroki. Logo viu que estava enganado...

O Monge se encontrava parado diante um verdadeiro exército de mulheres barrigudas e pálidas... O que era tudo aquilo? Espera um pouco... ESTÃO TODAS GRÁVIDAS?!

Miroki não soube dizer se aquilo em sua roupa era saquê derramado ou se era xixi...

- Ãh...o-olá, se-senhoras! O-o que po-posso fazer para ajuda-las? Talvez um pouco de...- o monge diz com voz chorosa- Repouso?

Silêncio puro e constrangedor.

O grupo de gestantes zumbis separa-se ao meio, abrindo alas para uma gordinha especial passar.

A figura vem caminhando lentamente, com as mãos no quadril e pára a um metro de distância do Monge.

Nesta hora, Miroki comprovou que aquela mancha em sua roupa definitivamente não era saquê. Logo reconheceu a figura medonha.

SANGO!!! ( nesta hora um raio corta o Céu-)

- SANGO! Que bom ver você por aqui! Nossa! Engordou hein?!- o monge tentava desconversar- Escuta... ah... são amigas su...

- MIROKI!( outro raio corta o Céu °-°) Viemos todas entregar um filhoseu!

- AI CREDO! AQUI?! TODAS DE UMA VEZ?! Õ Õ'

- Sim... °° Todas... ( outo raio...¬ ¬)

- PERAÍ, MENINAS! VAMOS CONVERSAR, NÉ?Õ Õ- Miroki recuava cada vez mais ao falar...

-Não há o que conversar, Monge! Vamos todas parir agora! Ao mesmo tempo! E você terá que nos ajudar no que for preciso! Precisaremos de seis mil seiscentos e onze toalhas e cinco mil litros de água quente...°º (outro raio... que tempestade, não?!)

- TÁ DOIDA! EU VOU DAR OFORA DAQUIIIIIIII!!!

Miroki sai correndo em disparada para a floresta atrás da cabana onde estava, deixando o batalhão de mulheres com desejos para trás.

- Atrás dele, mamães!- e todas saem correndo curvadas e com as pernas meio abertas e com as mãos no quadril, gemendo (ha!). Sango foi a última a correr...

Desesperado e cansado, Miroki diminui o ritmo e não percebeu que havia uma tira de cipó perto de seus pés e acaba tropeçando.

Rolando e gritando num barranco, o Monge embaraçou-se todo no cipó e foi parar perto de um enorme penhasco, onde agarrou-se numa árvore com o formato de cruz e ficou preso. ( continuem imaginando que o tempo está escuro, o vento sopra forte e a porcaria do raio ainda corta o Céu!)

O cara suava frio e olhava agoniado para todos os lados, quando avistou outra figura indefinida. Mais uma vez ele molha a roupa ( onde ele arranja tanta urina? Ele tem que parar de beber-´-'...)

Alguém baixinho, gordo e corcunda de aproximava. Estava com uma pesada capa preta com touca e um colar bem pesado com ima cruz de metal. Sua veste farfalhava enquanto este se arrastava no chão. A figura parou de frente para o Jackson crucificado. Um minuto de silêncio e finalmente retirou o capuz.

-MESTRE MUSHIN!- exclamou o Monge, totalmente surpreso.

-Miroki. - disse a múmia com as mãos para trás.

-SOCORRO! O SENHOR QUER ME MATAR TAMBÉM?! Õ Õ" ( desespero total)

O velho encara o homem.

- Não. Pior.-( e faz a pior cara de medo que vocês puderem imaginar)- VOU CASAR COM TODAS! MUAHAHAHA!

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!- berrou Miroki.

-Venha! TANUKI!°°- invocou o velho.

Do nada, outra figura encapuzada surgiu, trazendo um almofadão cheio de anéis.

-PÁRAAAA!!!- suplicava o monge.

Grávidas pálidas começaram a aparecer detrás das árvores e do chão, todas com as mãos estendidas em direção a Miroki.

-O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM DE MIM?- choramingava o Monge.

Sango deu um leve sorriso amarelado.

- Você...CASTRADO! ( aí ouve uma explosão de raios!)

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOÕ ÕOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos levaram o maior susto com o grito de Miroki, que acordara gritando e se debatendo.

-Miroki?- chamou InuYasha Õ o?

- Ei! Acorda!- disse Kagome.

Miroki suava e suava. Respirava com certa dificuldade e estava trêmulo.

-F-foi s-só u-um so-so-sonho? Ce-certo?

-Foi... eu acho Õ o..- disseram Kagome e Inu ao mesmo tempo.

-O que foi?- perguntou a sacerdotisa, preocupada.

Enquanto isso, Sango só observava de longe... com um olhar sério e ao mesmo tempo enigmático...

- EU SONHEI QUE TINHA UM BATALHÃOOO DE MULHERES ATRÁS DE MIM! TODAS GRÁVIDAS E QUERENDO QUE...Õ Õ'

InuYasha faz uma cara sarcástica, com um sorriso gostoso e debochado.

-Então você aprendeu a lição?

O Monge, agora assentado, balançava-se de um lado para o outro, como um altista.

Kagome chega perto de Sango.

-A cara dele, não?!

- Ahã...¬ ¬- diz Sango.

-EI, SANGO!- grita o meio-youkai-ISSO FOI PRAGA SUA?

Miroki olha para a exterminadora, em pânico.

Esta só devolve olhar, bem frio e encara o Monge por algum tempo.

-Não!- sorri demonicamente- Ésó a consciência dele...

Neste instante, Miroki pôde ouvir a voz de Sango em sua cabeça, gritando:

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Õ Õ

FIM!


End file.
